


Sounds in the Night

by Crimson_Seale



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Ghosts, Light BDSM, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Seale/pseuds/Crimson_Seale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Doggett's neighbor has been appearing in his dreams. When she asks him to investigate the sounds she hears at her window, what they uncover is out of this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Plz ignore

"Oh yes!" she screamed as he rammed into her over and over.  
He reached up to place a hand over her mouth. "What did I say about talking? The only sounds you're allowed to make are moans and answers to my demands. Is that understood?"  
He pulled the hand from over her mouth to let her reply.  
"Yes, sir," she squeaked through a few stray tears.  
"Good girl," he moaned as he replaced his hand. He continued to thrust mercilessly, enjoying the sight of her breasts bouncing on her chest between her arms which were stretched up toward the headboard, wrists bound by a tightly wound rope. He slapped one of her breasts with his free hand at which she shuddered and moaned into her gag.  
"Do you want to come?" he finally asked.  
"Yes, sir," was the breathy reply.  
He grinned as he pulled his hand from her face and traced the line down her abdomen to her clit and began rubbing circles with his thumb. She let out a squeal and writhed under his touch. He loved watching this, how he could control the sensations she felt. It wasn't long before she was curling up around him, ready for release. He was close too. They both moaned as the tension built. So close. Almost...  
\--  
Agent John Doggett awoke with a start. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 6:30am. The alarm hadn't gone off yet, so what woke him up?  
There it was again, the sound of knocking which had been the sound of the rocking bed in his dream. Someone was at the front door.  
John sat up in bed and paused a moment to rub his eyes, scanning the room for a clean shirt to throw on with his boxers. There. A white T-shirt. He grabbed it on his way out of the bedroom to the front door. He was just pulling it down to his waist when he got the bolt unlocked.  
"Hello?" he said as he opened the door, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the morning light.  
"Hi Mr. Doggett, the mailman got our mail mixed up again," replied the woman on his doorstep. It was his neighbor in her fluffy bathrobe, but also the woman from his dream. "Sorry I didn't get this to you sooner, but I check my mail in the mornings. This was delivered yesterday."  
John reached for the envelope she held out. "Uh, thanks. It's fine."  
Usually he would try to be more eloquent with someone like her, but given that he was still sleepy and recovering from the shock of such a violently sexual dream, nothing more came to mind.  
"Well, have a good morning," she said with a smile and a wave.  
She began to turn away, but John couldn't let her go without at least trying to hold a conversation. Ever since the first time their mail got mixed up, he had been searching for an opportunity. Now seemed like the time.  
"Kristina, isn't it?" he called after her.  
She halted and turned back to him. "Yes. But you can just call me Kris. You're John, right?" He nodded. "Yeah that's right."  
Kris hesitated, turning the rest of her mail over in her hands. Finally, she spoke again.  
"You're a cop right? I've seen you walking to your car carrying a gun and wearing a suit. That is assuming you're not a hit man or something..." she laughed nervously.  
John glanced down to hide his blush at her laughter.  
"Yeah I'm an ex-cop. I work for the FBI now on a special task force devoted to investigating cases deemed unsolvable."  
She pulled her robe tightly about her waist. "An FBI agent? Glad I have you as a neighbor. Speaking of, would you mind taking a look at my bedroom window? I was hearing tapping last night, as if someone was trying to get in. I just want to be sure that it's secure."  
John nodded and started out the door.  
"Sure thing. I'd be glad to check it for you."  
He halted when she placed a hand over her lips to stifle her giggles. That's when he remembered.  
"You might want to put some pants on first," she said through the most adorable snorts.  
He felt his face flush and retreated back into the house to retrieve a pair of pants, shouting, "One minute," over his shoulder.


End file.
